sakifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:King-Slayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Saki Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Fukuji b.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Dude, we need more moderators and admins on this wiki. Without them, this wiki will wither away and it'll only attract trolls and losers. Plus we need more users in general. "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" 08:11, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to try and reword some of the paragraphs in pages to make them a little more readable. I'm not too good with grammar but it should be better than what it is. Hey there King-Slayer, thanks for welcoming me to the wiki. Miyamori is definitely an amazing team and I just love Toyone. I hope they advance to the finals. I see that you play Mahjong a lot. Would you like to play with me sometime because I always try to get in a game of Mahjong everyday. I definitely want to see if I can get pro status one day. You can contact me on twitter or skype: SayuriMatsuri. Looking forward to our future conversations. SayuriMatsuri 18:17, May 23, 2012 (UTC-05:00) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:42, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I would like to request to be a mod.Yurifan1 01:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thanks for the welcome. I used to be a prolific editor on Wikipedia, so I can probably help with design and cleaning up stuff once I become familiar with code. I'm also the one who adds all the characters into MyAnimeList. Arsonal 13:06, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Is it possible for me to request to become an Administrator? I'll probably start with redesigning the front page and tweaking the wiki theme. Arsonal 10:55, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Expanding the Sakiverse That was a good early catch of Komaki Jindai's true power emerging only when sleeps. I linked to this wiki a few months ago because of that. I looked around at the Batman and Bakemonogatari wiki's. The organization of the Batman wiki looked like a good one to follow. I tried to add more category links to some of the pages, but they didn't work. After I'm happy with the mahjong page, I might request to be an administrator. I still need to figure out templates and use more media ... ChrisH8 06:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Haha, Arsonal didn't like the broken category links I made and fixed them along with adding many more. It's also good to have someone who can translate Japanese. The main page looks better. ChrisH8 22:10, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm requesting bureaucrat or admin/sysop access so that I can more freely edit and create pages. I'll also look at keeping the internal and external navigation smooth. Specifically, I want all of the category pages to have significant content rather than a sentence and a list of links. At the same time, I'll help with cleanup, moves, and redirects. ChrisH8 00:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm, well maybe one or two sentences will be enough for some category pages. Wikipedia has some category pages that are only a list of links. I hadn't noticed that before as I use search and internal page links 99% of the time. ChrisH8 07:03, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Yuri I was wondering when you or Yurifan1 were going to create a yuri page, lol. I've seen 4chan. It seems like at least 50% of the current English Saki action is yuri related. Not that I'm advocating it. As long as it's known that Saki includes light yuri and anything beyond that is the result of yuri goggles, I don't know if it'd be a problem. ChrisH8 07:53, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I want to be an admin. I spend a majority of my day on wikis. Hardly a day where I haven't dropped by and edited at least a bit. Now I want to request to become a full admin (sysop) on this wiki. I'm serious about the position because I want to help shape this wiki along with the current admins. Here are my reasons: *I moderate a chat at Creepypasta wiki. I know from experience. *I am an admin at Unanything wiki, also being active since July. *I feel that, with the position, I could help all the current admins further shape this wiki. I'm putting dedication towards this role, so if I can't be one, tell me what I can do to change that. 01:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Tile Pictures Greetings. My name is Kyuu. Blaming Saki, I've become quite the avid mahjong player. Furthermore, I am one of the main editors of the Japanese Mahjong related articles in regular Wikipedia recently. Regarding this Wiki, how do you post images of the different tiles? I'll be planning on editing the Yaku page in order to add some "picture examples" of the specific yaku. KyuuAL 03:51, May 11, 2012 (UTC) : You're very welcome. I've been the largest contributor to the Japanese Mahjong wikipedia pages recently, all anonymously, none of which has been reverted :). I've seen and liked your numerous contributions there. I did add an external link to this wiki to the Saki (manga) page, but it was bot reverted, lol. : Arsonal set up the template, but it has some issues which he has yet respond to. Please take a look at his user blog for my comments. : I've written the mahjong section of this wiki as a "how to understand the mahjong in Saki" manual rather than as a mahjong tutorial or hub, but feel free to re-work the entire (incomplete) section. Arsonal has done the tournament parts. If we really wanted to, we could even describe entire hands by using the format of a play record seen in the Saki anime. : We have a request for adminship page. After you make a few content edits, I'll likely waive the minimum edits requirement since you've made numerous mahjong and/or Saki (manga) wikipedia page edits. ChrisH8 04:57, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, plus I just noticed the difference between "visual" and "source" code for the articles. I'll be able to work using the source code. And, I'll look at the blog for more. ::Anyways, cool beans. Cool beans. And analysis of Saki style gameplay? Now, that would be cool. in addition, I'll be looking to open up gameplay strategy here as well. Aside from Osamuko, there are really little in terms of English articles on this type of content. ::Tables. This will help with the alignment on developing the play records. KyuuAL 18:26, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Where exactly are you getting those stats from?Mutoid Chief 18:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) lol No problem. Just a casual vandal ^^ Imagine every molecule in your entire body spontaneously exploding at the speed of light (talk) 18:32, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wow Thanks. Glad you like it. Arsonal (talk) 19:53, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Dunno why I felt like sharing this... "Koromo: Aww, do I have to go to bed so soon? Touka: Well, like they say in Brooklyn; early to bed, early to catch the worm! Err was it the bagel...? Koromo: Tell The Koromo bedtime story now! Touka: Okay, okay! Well, There once was a man named Gold Roger, who was King of the Pirates! He had fame, power, and wealth beyond your wildest dreams! Before they hung him from the gallows, these were the final words he said: "My fortune is yours for the taking, but you have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece!" Ever since, pirates from all over the World set sail for the Grand Line, searching for One Piece, the treasure that would make their dreams come true!" Feel free to add onto that part (assuming you know the rest of it) :P --( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (talk) 00:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Request for Adminship: Coffee Shop Corporate Raider Hello, K-S. As you may know, I was an administrator here under my previous account, Cheese Lord/Weirdowithcoffee. I will now like to apply for admin again on this account. I have done lots of file work. A quick rundown of my contributions proves this. In total, I have gained over 300 edits combining my edits with this account and my other one. I also have some experience in coding, and I also wish to activate forums for the wiki. As a regular user, I feel I am limited to protecting the site as a whole, and I might be beneficial to the wiki. Hope you take this into consideration. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (talk) 04:20, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat join chat! 22:17, January 21, 2013 (UTC) After I'm done editing some of the pages in this wiki , I'll join the chat Sonatine91 (talk) 06:32, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Thought you might like this http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fresh_Queen_of_Mahjong --Annie, hold a little tighter, I might just slip away... (talk) 03:17, March 26, 2013 (UTC) chat join chat, im lonely K0R0M0 (talk) 03:35, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Ep 3 updated FYI - Added Ep.3 info as well as what Hisa's scribbling is about (aka positions & the first 3 names are listed, The page itself is probably for the flea market/student council work). Night.Wraith (talk) 03:17, April 26, 2014 (UTC) So I'm not on your list so you don't like me I'm Koromo Amae I'm glad to meet a fan of my Implementation of physical stats on character infoboxes Hello King-Slayer. Not sure if you're well versed in working with templates, but I need a little help. On the character infobox template, I attempted to add "height" and "weight" stats to the page but for some reason when I change it, it doesn't stick as the preview does not show it. Any suggestions? --"For once, I feel...hope overflowing on the Heavens and the Earth." - Amae Koromo (talk) 22:33, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Blog posts Can you do me a favor and delete all of my blog posts on this account and User:Cheese Lord? I cringe so hard every time I look at them. I was thirteen-fourteen and stupid. Thanks in advance. --Jojo risin' (talk) 00:13, December 15, 2015 (UTC) one more favor If you could delete all the blogs in User blog:Cheese Lord (my old account) that would be great too. Thanks in advance. --Jojo risin' (talk) 00:40, December 27, 2015 (UTC) hey there king-slayer thinks for the message glade you like it. Although i don't think the picture is real i do hope it happens that Saki will use her sisters the mirror ability. Only time will tell though. Although i do think that she is still holding back even though she told Nodoka she'll go all out I don't think she is because she maybe scared to do so because of what happened in the past, but i guess we will find out later. The only thing i'm still interested in is what other training beside the lame online mahjong did she actually do. I mean the training during the combined training camp we know she did the online mahjong but there had to be more then just that i'm sure. Also i think she has more abilities then what she is using at the moment. like you said she's to afraid to go all out and possible hurt someone again at least that's what I think. I am hoping that she will finnaly release herself from all that has happened in the past to see what her full abilities are. Nodoka maybe a little upset after she finds out, but when she finds out it's do to what happened in the past i think she'll realize why Saki did what she did. As for the picture we can at least hope that she will use her sister ability the mirror or maybe it's a family ability that could be interesting to find out. Masterrazor86 (talk) 17:17, January 3, 2016 (UTC)Masterrazor86 Aina is the one who dodged So I understand your doubt because names are not mentioned but Aina is the one who dodged. Here's why: Aina had a south wind in her hand. It was useless to her and she should have discarded it but she didn't. Apparently she thought it was a dangerous tile. Indeed, Shino was waiting for a south wind. So Aina dodged and evaded being ronned by Shino. She sacrificed her dealer turn but she avoided major damage. The part about Kyouka is probably because Kanna said in the Matsue tournament I think, that Kyouka often uses yaku like chiitoi and such and here Shino had chiitoi too. Hope that helps. Axelios (talk) 17:37, May 9, 2016 (UTC)